Misty Falls: Alex's Point of View
by JustAnotherFanGirlingBookworm
Summary: Confident, charming yet lonely. Alex du Plessis is captain of the debate team, a charming person yet lonely. When he meets Misty he is drawn to her but keeps his distance. She thinks he hates her but what she doesn't know is that he is attracted to the trouble maker. However a string of murders have taken place and the next target is Alex's undiscovered loved ones. Alex's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Stirling except the perspective of which i am writing.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

There we were in a tense debate between the opposition about whether religion is used as a weapon of conflict or it is used to restore peace and goodness. Our team was debating that religion is used for peace and goodness. We were drawing so far and time was nearly up. I smirked, it was time to turn it up a notch.

"Religion has always been a guide to peace and acting morally good, but now people misuse it and use it as an excuse for conflict. The real problem is the people who think like they do. It is not religion itself it's the people. Can't you see that?" I persuasively argued. My power worked like a charm. Literally.

The teammates of the opposing team looked at one another before deciding what to say. But time was up. We had won.

Cheers went up from the audience and we huddled round each other, congratulating each other and then went to the opposition and congratulated them as well. Miss Coetzee came up to us and we each received a hug from her.

"Well done, boys! You have done extremely well!" Miss Coetzee exclaimed, with a huge smile planted on her face.

"Thanks, Miss C! We really couldn't have done it without Alex." Hugo said with a smirk. He knew exactly what I did and so did the others.

I shrugged. "What? We were running out of time and I didn't want to draw so I did what I had to do." I explained.

"Ja, okay. Can we go and party now?" Phil asked.

"Why of course, you boys deserve it. Go and celebrate your winnings!" Miss Coetzee encouraged.

We thanked her and left. We walked towards the table tennis table, which was at the far end of the veranda.

"So me and Michael versus you two?" I asked.

"Nee, no fair! Why are you two always a team, you always beat us!" Phil whined.

"Maybe because they like being together!" Hugo winked.

"Oh please! Me and Alex, gay? Yeah right, I only have eyes for one girl." Michael mockingly swooned.

"If you are thinking of Miss Coetzee, then lay off! She's mine!" Phil growled jokingly.

"Hey back off, you all know she has eyes for one of us and that's me!" Hugo said proudly.

Phil and Michael looked at each other before launching themselves at Hugo and started a playful fight. I stood there and laughed before breaking it up.

"Okay, me and Hugo versus Phil and Mike, sounds fair?" I asked.

They all shrugged and we were about to play when Jonas waved at us to come over.

Jonas introduced me first "Alex du Plessis, team captain."

I looked down at the girl beside him. She was cute and beautiful. She had a small frame of a body, pale skin with cute freckled splattered across her face and the most compelling grey eyes. To top it all she had the most amazing frizzy hair but yet I seemed very wild and untamed, at that moment of time it was the only thing I could look at. It was almost fascinating to me. I tried my best not to smile or laugh.

"Hello." I greeted.

Jonas introduced the others and she just nodded in acknowledgment. She was assessing each of them but her gaze constantly landed on me.

"Hi, Misty. Cool name," said Michael.

"Thanks. My parents like unusual names." Misty explained. Her voice was so captivating yet I found myself wanting to distance myself away from her.

"Bizarre." I muttered. But as soon as I said that I frowned. Why had I just said that out loud? I glanced at Misty and she looked a little confused herself. Well I could probably guess why since I just said something I hadn't intended to, out loud.

She then went on about her unusual sibling names. I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely since I didn't have anyone. She then talked about naming her little brother a Pest rather than Tempest.

"That's not very nice of you." I accused. She should really appreciate the family she has or she could try living in my isolated world. I expected her to be put down by my criticism but instead she surprised me.

"I suppose it may sound that way, but it's meant affectionately. He likes it really – you know: a brother and sister thing?" She said defensively.

"No, I wouldn't know as I don't have any." I said bluntly. I really did wish she would just shut up about the whole family thing.

"The perhaps you can try to imagine?" Misty suggested.

"I'd really rather not." I said yet again in a blunt tone.

Then Phil jumped in and explained his whole teasing issue with his sister before I said something rude. He then changed the subject and asked about how she was liking Cape Town. But she informed him that she had only arrived yesterday. I zoned out for a second. Until I heard some interesting news about some relative of hers is with Miss Coetzee.

"He knows Miss Coetzee?" I said curiously. But as soon as I said it I saw them both kissing. Well that answered my question.

"He does now." Misty said, with a cute smile on her face.

"We thought she was holding out for someone special. That's what she told us." Michael said, with a shocked expression on his face.

"He is her someone special." Misty explained.

"Woah: major news."

"Hearts will be breaking in the staff room." Hugo said and I couldn't help but agree but instead of keeping my thoughts to myself, my big mouth blurted out.

"I think my heart's breaking just a little." What the hell had I just said? Oh great, now here comes the teasing. Urgh. I clenched my jaw in annoyance and wandered what was wrong with me today?

"Seriously? You have a crush on Miss Coetzee?" Michael asked, with a curious manner.

"Don't we all?" I spat out, God they are never gonna let this go. Good one Alex, you just have to open that big mouth of yours. Or maybe it had something to do with Misty…?

"Ja, but you've never confessed while we've all put our reputations on the line about it." Phil said whilst rubbing over heart and Mike began to sing 'All by myself'.

"Mike, you're so funny. I'm going to find someone with half a brain to talk to." I strode off, feeling agitated and annoyed.

I felt so drawn to Misty yet there was something about her that made me want to stay away. After all I am the lonely one and Michael did just confirm it. But there was something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to Joss Stirling except the view point.**

 **Hey Little Readers! Sorry about this wait but my AS Level exams start Monday and I have been revising a lot so i do apologise. Anyways here is Chapter 2, enjoy Little Readers! Please review, fave, follow! :D**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

I strolled around for a bit, trying to cool off from the annoying teases from my friends, but despite me trying to relax, my thoughts kept on going back to Misty. My mind kept picturing those beautiful silvery eyes and those perfectly shaped lips. I shook those thoughts out of my mind and tried to think of something else, I looked round the garden and observed the plants and neatly cut hedges. I couldn't help but smirk, they reminded me of Misty's hair. But her hair was slightly out of place and a little wild, though it still looked soft to the touch. Damn. I'm thinking about Misty again! I decided the best thing to do was walk towards the steps that led to the garden in preparation for my speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate with us. I've asked Alex to say a few words on behalf of the team." Jonas announced.

Right, show time. I was instantly relaxed as soon as I made my way up. What can I say I was born to be on stage?

"Thank you, Mr Burns." I began and ruffled my hair as I collected my thoughts together. I looked at the audience, feeling at ease but my eyes instantly focused on one girl: Misty. How could anyone miss her in the audience, her hair was practically an explosion of frizz. She looked absolutely adorable but I noticed she was at the back, all by herself. I knew exactly how she was feeling, being alone is not easy, let me tell you. But I did what I usually do best, I ignored her and pushed all thoughts of her out of my head and concentrated on the speech I was about to deliver.

"My teammates and I wanted to thank all of you who have supported us on our journey to the final. We wouldn't have made it so far without your generosity during the weeks spent with us on preparation." I let my words flow and delivered the speech to the people before me.

I eyes went back to Misty and noticed that her eyes were closed. Huh. Weird. I continued my speech with a joke about our team rehearsing in the shower. I gained a laughter from the audience but my eyes were still focused on Misty. I saw a blush creep up to her cheeks and she held her ice drink to them, I was curious to know what she was thinking, so I stealthily crept into her thoughts and saw an images of me in the shower whilst rehearsing but her mind was more focused on my toned muscular torso. I smirked and almost laughed out loud. So that's what she thinks of me. Hmmmm, interesting. I carried on with my speech and turned to Mr Burns before Misty caught me staring at her, like some stalker.

I presented him with a bottle of Scotland's best whisky and me and the team prepared for our gift for Miss Coetzee. Michael began to tap the beat and Hugo hummed the tune. We sang 'Lucky Strike' acoustically, and I used my power of charm to persuade everyone to enjoy it, especially Misty. For some weird reason, I really wanted Misty to be impressed by our performance and thanks to the help of my savant power, she was. By the end, we received an applause from the whole audience and I decided to present a bouquet of flowers from Miss Coetzee. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged the rest of the group. I smirked at them discreetly whilst they mockingly glared at me with envy. Miss Coetzee thanked us for our performance and introduced Uriel, my guess is her soulfinder.

The formal part of the evening had ended and the teammates and I decided to meet this Uriel.

"Hey you must be Uriel." Hugo said, whilst putting his hand out.

"Hello, yeah I am. Awesome performance by the way. And you guys are…?" Uriel took Hugo's hand and shook it.

"Alex du Plessis." I introduced myself.

"Hugo."

"Michael though Mike is also fine."

"Phil"

Uriel nodded at each of us.

"Nice to meet you all." Uriel said with a smile. He seemed alright for Miss C, but just to make sure…

"Fancy a game of table tennis?" I challenged.

Uriel grinned. "Sure, you're on."

We walked over to the table tennis court but I could feel someone's eyes watching me. As soon as we reached the courts I turned around and met the back of Misty, she was walking away with Miss Coetzee. Was she watching me? Nee. She can't be that much of a weirdo, I mean nothing could beat the hair. I shrugged and began to play a game of table tennis with Uriel.

He was really good, but not as good as me I thought as I smashed the white ball past him but his reflexes were so quick, he shot the ball straight back. The game had become more competitive and serious until Misty came up behind Uriel and informing him that Miss Coetzee wants him. He immediately handed the bat to Misty and told me that he would be right back but Misty said that she would take over.

"Hi again. What's the score?" Misty asked.

"You want a turn?" I questioned, trying not to sound pleased by the fact that she was going to play against me.

"That's why I'm here. Good singing by the way. For a moment I thought it was going to be so embarrassing, like when I acted the Angel Gabriel at my primary school nativity play with my robe tucked into my knickers but no, you really carried it off brilliantly." She gushed.

Michael said something but I was too focused on Misty to understand what he just said. I looked at her with suspicion. Her gaze caught my own.

"You think I'm not telling the truth. I never lie." Misty said with a smirk.

"Now that has to be a lie." I replied. I served the ball easily towards her so that it would be fair on her and that I wouldn't be portrayed as a show off. But as soon as I served, she smashed the ball past me. Woah, I was not expecting that. I buckled down into a serious game, making up an excuse in my mind, thinking that it was a fluke.

"Uh-oh, Alex, looks like your title as ping pong champion might be at risk. A new game, Misty? Uriel was a couple of points behind so it wouldn't be fair to let you inherit a handicap." Hugo said.

"Ok. If Alex agrees." Misty replied.

"You're on. Are you sure you don't want a few pints as a head start? The guys will tell you I'm pretty good and I don't want to be cruel to a visitor. I play to win." I taunted. I definitely did not want the explosion of frizz here, beat me at my own game. If that ever happened my friends would never stop the teasing not to mention the whole crush on Miss Coetzee.

"No need to cut me any slack, champ. Your serve." She sounded confident almost cocky.

I decided to buckle down and play a serious hard core game of table tennis, I served my best shot but she surprisingly retaliated back with a spin on the ball, I leapt to it in determination of not letting myself lose to frizzy – I mean Misty. But as soon as I shot it back I knew it went at a weird angle and missed her side of the table. The match had been intense with the ball bouncing back and forth between us but at one point I decided to be a sore loser and claimed that I wasn't sure if the ball hit my side or not.

By the end Misty had beat me, and I have to admit I was impressed as well as dazed by her performance. She was a natural! Though I didn't gush any of those words out of my mouth but instead complimented her in a civilised manner.

"Congratulations." I said whilst sticking my hand out for a shake. She took it and I couldn't help but feel a flicker of static electricity running through me when I touched Misty.

"Thanks." She said, with an adorable grin that made me want to smile too but I held back.

"You're not what I expected. Who are you again?" I have to say she did leave a good impression but I acted in a cool demeanour when asked who she was.

"Misty Devon." She replied with a smug expression written across her face.

"Are you at school near here?" I persisted in asking these questions, in hope of seeing her again, I don't know why but I just felt that need to be around her. Hmmm. Maybe it was a boy's school thing where the guys would instantly become attracted to any girl because they were around other guys for years in the same school.

She explained that she was only here for a while and was doing her GCSE's, which made her a year apart from me. I tried to let the disappointment drown me. I shrugged it off, nothing new, I was always welcomed to disappointment. But I really did have hope that me and Misty were…

"I see. Well played." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to not feel too awkward because of thinking that me and Misty may have had the chance of being soulfinders.

She asked the rest of the guys if they wanted to play but they refused and complimented that she was an expert so they decided to play football. I chose to join in but stopped to ask Misty if she played, in hope that she would.

"Not much" Misty replied.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I don't think my ego could take much more humiliation today." I didn't want to sound too disappointed so I walked off to join the others.

Misty was still on my mind, despite her being younger than me and there was no chance but I still had the feeling…

My thoughts were interrupted by Phil teasing about my supposed girlfriend, Misty.

"Dude, she is not my girlfriend." I protested.

But the others taunted. "Really? You would look like the perfect couple. I bet you've been thinking about her." Hugo winked.

Phil decided to attack me when he knew I was unguarded, I punched him right back and we ended up in a tackle on the floor. Whilst the others began to tease me with the ship name: Malex.

Ugh could they not be any more mature. I rolled my eyes at them. But they were right my thoughts were going back to that frizzy beauty and wishing that she was by my side…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling**

 **Hey Little Readers! Ok i am so sorry about this huge delay i finished exams ages ago so basically no excuse as to why i didn't update. Well it's because i was thinking about writing my own book, just for the fun of it. I am so sorry. But here is chapter 3! And i don't think i have said this yet but thank you guys for all the faves, follows and reviews. They always make me smile and i feel like you guys have really supported me and encouraged me to write. Honestly, i thought i was a tragically terrible writer. Also thanks for the support if you have also read my other fanfic 'Poison Ivy'. If not then please do, until next time Little Readers! :D**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

We were all hot and sweaty after the game, so we all agreed to cool off and end the game. The players dispersed and went off in groups with ice cold drinks in their hands whilst I was left searching for my t-shirt that I had abandoned when I got too hot during the game. Again I had the strange feeling that I was being watched by someone, I could practically feel their eyes grazing over my body. I didn't feel at all self-conscious. After all I had a great body according to Misty but I didn't need her confirmation, I knew it. What was the saying? If you got it, flaunt it. Disappointingly though, it was a boy's school so I couldn't show off what I was gifted with. But despite feeling confident I still looked around but all I could see were groups of people indulged in their own conversations. I shrugged the feeling off as paranoia and jogged over to the other team players, who were by the veranda.

As I approached them I slapped one of the players on the back and praised him. "Nice work, man. You have an awesome set of skills on you."

"Thanks Alex but come on everyone knows you were the best, that's why you're captain of the football team as well as the debate team." Another player called.

I wanted to say the words 'I know' but I would sound too confident and boastful so I decided to take the compliment and graciously thank him.

"Thanks, bru. But you definitely have the potential to be captain if anything ever happens to me. Who knows maybe be even better than me?" I replied. Okay maybe it wasn't that gracious.

I noticed that Phil, Hugo and Mike stalked over by the table tennis court where me and Misty played against each other so I stalked over there. But I was stopped by Pete calling me.

"Hey Alex! Hugo was telling me that you had eyes for that cute, little, English girl. What was her name? Oh ja Misty!" Pete hollered.

"Shut up Pete!" I said through my gritted teeth, which made Pete laugh and run ahead of me.

"Aw come on man! Don't you know how to express your feelings for her? Don't worry as your good friend, allow me! Hey Misty, Alex lov-" He was cut off by me as I had kicked the ball behind his head, which lead to him face planting the field.

I smiled at him as he glared at me.

"Next time stay out of my love life!" I advised Pete jokingly.

As I approached the group, I got the gist of what their conversation was about: Uriel and his job in forensic science.

"You still thinking of applying medicine after Matric?" I asked Phil.

"That's the plan but maybe I should keep my options open." Phil replied whilst rubbing his face with a blue towel. His skin colour was much fairer than the rest of us so whenever he worked out, it would leave him with a red face almost resembling a tomato.

"And we all know how much you love dissection in biology, what you did with those eyeballs last week were gross." Hugo said.

The rest of the group couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the memory.

 _We walked into biology, all the guys were anticipated to do some dissecting today. Hugo and Mike bet it would be a heart whereas Phil and I bet it would be a small mammal, such as a mouse. But as we walked in we were surprised when we saw a pair of eyeballs pinned onto boards on top of the tables._

" _Aw cool!" Phil said as he rushed up to our table grabbed the scalpel and was about to cut into one of the eyeballs._

" _Today we will just be experimenting with dissection today so please get to your tables and each of you have a go at playing around with dissection. Next week we will carry out some proper dissection with a heart." The teacher informed us but we were already off and all of us began cutting at the tiny eyes._

" _Check this out guys!" Phil exclaimed._

 _He held the eye that had now been shaped into an irregular triangle._

" _Look the triangle is within the eye. Almost like a reversed Illuminati symbol." Phil laughed._

" _Ew bru that's gross!" I said with disgust and turned my head away._

" _Actually I find the whole Illuminati thing funny!" Hugo chuckled._

 _Mike said nothing but turned a sickly green and also turned his head away and his eyes darted from left to right, anticipating on avoiding any eye contact with disfigured eyes._

" _Hey bru maybe you should be a surgeon. I mean look how well you handled an eye, you are definitely heading on your way to be an eye surgeon. You could practically heal the blind!" Hugo stated sarcastically._

" _Hey Hugo, don't make me want to throw this eye at you. Hey is this a blood vessel I see?" Phil questioned with a smirk whilst attempting to fling the loose blood vessel at Hugo._

 _Hugo dodged out the way and ran for the nearest table and grabbed a scalpel._

" _I challenge you to a duel!" Hugo declared. He leapt up and began a dual with Phil using scalpels._

 _Unfortunately it led to the eyeballs being smashed on the floor and all the slimy stuff splattered everywhere. The lesson ended with the two getting a two hour detention for dropping the eyeballs and using scalpels as a weapon._

"I was thinking surgeon maybe but…" Phil was about to finish the sentence but Hugo beat him to it.

"But maybe the world would be a better place if you stuck to cutting up those already dead. Squish."

"You might be right. I was kinda clumsy. But not all forensic scientists do that stuff – autopsies. That's the job of a pathologist. There's more to it than that." Phil said with no signs of him being offended by his lack of surgical skills.

"I think you'd be great at any of them – surgery, forensics. Don't listen to Hugo: go for the one that really interests you." I persuaded.

I honestly couldn't help myself. I knew how irritating it could be at times when Hugo teases someone about something personal so I had the urge to vouch for Phil. But it wasn't just for that reason it was also because I really did believe that he would do well in that department. Plus Phil looked like he needed some encouragement in order to take a path in that direction so just call me that little push that inspired him to do so.

"Thanks, bru. I'll have to talk to Uriel about the options. I don't think I have to pick for a few years if I choose the right undergrad course."

"Cool."

We all coincidentally downed our drinks at the same time.

"What about you, Alex? How are the scholarship applications going?" Phil asked. He probably decided he had enough attention for one day and chose to spotlight me instead. But honestly I never mind the spotlight. In fact I was born to be on stage.

"Not heard yet. Miss Coetzee thinks I've a good chance of getting a full one to do politics, philosophy and economics at Oxford or maybe law at Cambridge or Yale. She thinks I'll be ready this year with my grades." I said proudly.

But who wouldn't want to show off? I mean look at it this way I was a kid who was abandoned at a very young age by my family because they were running from a 'demon'. But after the many years that have passed I had realised I was the 'demon' they were running from. I felt so lonely yet here I am being an amazing achiever, so really I definitely had the reason to boast.

"That's big bucks you're talking. Ok for some. So next year, while we're left behind in South Africa doing our last year at school, you'll be off to start your international career somewhere really exciting, with a whole new pool of American or European girls to date." Hugo Said with a hint of envy laced with his words but mostly pride and awe.

Speaking of European girls, I thought, I wonder where Misty is. I looked around the garden but there were no signs of masses of frizz on a body anywhere. I frowned. But I ignored the pang inside me when I felt detached from her. I shook all these emotions away from me. What was wrong with me? Misty is the English girl with an explosion of frizz and who embarrassed me at table tennis. So why do I have these weird feelings for her? I decided to picture other European girls, maybe French. At least the girls I would meet would hopefully not experience a hair disaster as tragic as Misty's.

"That's the plan." I grinned.

"Girls like that cute little English girl? What was her name? Misty Devon? You know, the one with the…" Hugo demonstrated with his hair, the construction of Misty's.

Why oh why did Misty have to come in this conversation? I liked it better when I mentally spoke about her in my head not out loud, with the most teasing friends.

I could hear the amusement in Hugo's voice when he mentioned the hair. Who wouldn't? It was crazy but yet I had that sudden urge to slide my fingers through that fluffy hair of hers.

There was a moment of silence but I decided to break it. Me being me, I had to express my own stupid opinion.

"Maybe not." I said with a colder tone. I wanted to play down my apparent affections for Misty or else Hugo would tease me mercilessly.

"She kicked your ass at table tennis." Phil informed.

"But that doesn't make her the kind of girl I see myself dating. Far from it." I said. Ok so much for playing her down, more like slapping her down. Jeez, what was wrong with me?

"Aw, don't say you're holding it against her? I thought her stylish win over you proved it was a match made in heaven. You need someone you can keep you humble."

"Maybe, but come on, guys: Misty?" I questioned. So I knew I wanted to downplay my supposed feelings for her but I also wanted to taint the images of Misty in their minds. I felt a sweep of jealousy course through me when they started to defend Misty. Let's just say if I can't have her then no one can have her especially my friends.

"She struck me as sweet." Mike interjected. I internally groaned so much for tainted their conceptions of Misty.

"She's way too young for me." By like one year. "- and she looks like…" I trailed off. I was lost for words as to how to describe her. Stunning? Beautiful? Adorable?

"Looks like what?" Michael encouraged. I looked at their faces they were all curious to know how I was going to finish my sentence.

"Looks like she's been put through a spin cycle." Ok now that was unexpected and a little harsh but in the end all very true.

They all laughed at my idea of Misty.

"That's harsh, Alex. Not like you." Hugo laughed, obviously enjoying the fact that I was horrible to Misty. But thankfully they all got the message of how I feel about Misty. I was relieved, not expecting any more teasing from them for a while.

"Harsh but true. No, if I date someone, I'd like it to be a girl who wouldn't make me feel embarrassed." I informed them. And to be honest it was true. I did not like it when people try to shatter my confidence, I like to think of my confidence as a steel door that no one can dent.

"Misty? Misty? Time to go!" It was Francie and she was looking for Misty. "Ah, there you are." She exclaimed.

We all looked as to where Francie was headed and it was right by us. My mind slowly began to gather panicked thoughts as I saw Misty stand up from where she was crouching. We were all silent. I was, for the first time, speechless. She heard everything and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"You ready to leave?" Francie asked her.

"Yes." Her voice was full of hurt and she still kept her back to us – to me.

They were talking about leaving the party. But I was so focused on Misty I didn't hear a word. Then all of a sudden, Misty walked away from me and I was left feeling guilty and remorse.

"Well, Alex. I think you may have hurt the little English girl's feelings." Hugo said with a hint of worry.

No shit Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Misty Falls belongs to Joss Stirling except the perspective it's written in.**

 **Little Readers! Okay I know you hate me. I hate myself. I was so busy. Busy as in looking at universities, starting A2 Levels, writing two novels for the fun of it, writing poetry for a competition, reading Paper Towns, fasting, starting to learn Spanish again after GCSE's. Just life basically. I do apologise. Hope you don't hate me enough to not read this. Pinky promise I will update regularly! Plus if you have read this fanfic please do check out my other fanfic: Poison Ivy (my first fanfic!). That would be awesome as i don't feel anyone likes it much. Enjoy this chapter though! Adios for now Little Readers! ;D**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The next couple of days I had indulged myself into my studies, determined to get into those top universities doing the subjects I enjoy most for the next three years. But every time I decided to take a break or accidently daydream I was constantly thinking of _her._ Why did she have to listen to our conversation? Wait a minute why do I even care if she hates me right now? She was listening to our conversation, who does that? It's just plain weird and nosy. The heated argument between my irrational side and my rational side of my mind carried on until Hugo slapped me on the back, returning me back to the real world.

"Hey, bru. Fancy doing some running?" Hugo asked.

"You running?" I scoffed. Hugo was sporty but when it came to athletics he was as lazy as a pig.

"Well I put a bet on you that you would win the race against Pete and the others, down on the field at lunch today." He admitted.

"Hugo!" I exclaimed. Honestly, I loved running and I was the best but I was angry he didn't tell me. I like to prepare things beforehand, like preparing your argument points for a debate. I was unprepared.

"Mate you can do this. Just chill. You didn't get that hot body for nothing!" Hugo said and winked at me.

"Ugh! Bru I know you're into me and my muscular body but I told you before you're not my type. I prefer mature and someone with common sense." I said in a serious tone but secretly joking.

He got the gist. "Alex! You are so full of yourself, it's such a major turn off! Remind me to never give you a compliment again you ungrateful, self-conceded, vain -" Hugo ranted but was interrupted by Pete.

"Hey Hugo. Alex." He nodded at me. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" He said.

"Pete, if even if sprained my ankle I could still beat you and whilst you're still finishing the race I could be making out with that girlfriend of yours." I shot back with a smirk.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Pete said with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh yeah? So who was that cutie you went to that salsa class with? Looked like you two were getting down. Very saucy." Hugo said with a wink.

"Dude! That's my mum!" He cried with the blood vividly rising to his cheeks.

"Oh whoops! Sorry bru!" Hugo attempting to choke down on his laughter but failed. He laughed loudly enough to turn heads during class and the teacher giving us a stern look causing us to shut up immediately.

Pete stormed away, furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Who would have thought: Pete and his mum?" Hugo stage whispered.

I elbowed him hard causing his to grunt in pain and surprise.

"Shut up, Hugo. We need to pass this class!" I hissed. Though I needed to do the work, I smiled at the thought of Pete and his mum dancing… Passionately.

Class ended soon enough and Hugo and I dashed out of the class in preparation of the race. During class, Hugo persistently kept on pestering to agree to the race, eventually I gave in. One, because he was my friend and two, he was part of debate club so he had some pretty good arguments up his sleeve that persuaded me to give in.

I got changed in shorts and a white t-shirt. I did a few stretches including some shoulder rolls and I slowly got up and walked into the blinding sunlight.

All the boys were already surrounding the track, cheering on some of the athletes. I took a deep breath and jogged over.

Pete glanced over his shoulder and spotted me. Oh man.

"Hey guys look its Alex! But wait. Where's Misty?" He smirked as he said those words.

I am going to kill him.

"Malex! Malex! Malex!" The guys chanted.

"Ready to make me rich? Or you could always hand me over your girl. Now that would be rich!" He laughed.

That little bastard! My fingernails dug into my palms as I clenched my fists.

"Really you guys are contemplating about me and Misty? You should all be interested by Pete and his mum getting close!" I hollered, causing the guys to 'ooo' and 'ahh'

"It was salsa class. She made me do it!" Pete shouted furiously.

I heard some of the guys ask Pete some personal questions revolving around the relationship between him and his mum. I could help but crack up.

"How did she make you? Did she seduce you by showing off some of her sexy salsa moves?"

"Do it? Do what Pete? Was there more than just dancing?"

"Aw little momma boy Pete!"

"You are going to pay du Plessis!" Pete threatened.

"How about we make this bet more interesting what do you say?" I asked, a few ideas has floated into my mind. I instantly wanted to try these out.

"Sure. How about the money that we originally bet on as well as pulling out of debate club for a week and admitting how you really feel for Misty." Pete challenged.

There were a few gasps and protests, others encouraged this. I felt my palms sweating, I never pulled out of a bet, ever. Not attending debate club is hard but admitting feelings for Misty. Let's just not go there.

"Fine." I agreed, I was so confident about this, but my teammates disagreed.

"Bru no way. We need you. You're our captain." Mike yelled.

"It's cool. I can do this. I'll leave him in the dust before you know it." I reassured, a little too confidently.

I turned to Pete. "If I win, you and your mum can show us a little demonstration about how to do the salsa, we can invite the girls' school as well. Also those preserved eyeballs we dissected last week? You have to eat a pair of them." I stated proudly.

Pete paled but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the eyeballs. But not wanting to chicken out he agreed reluctantly.

We all placed ourselves just in front of the white line.

"On your marks, get set… Go!"

And we were off. I sped down the track without holding back. I was so not going to lose to that idiot. I felt the wind brush past me as I raced as fast as I could. To my right I could see Pete gaining on me, and fast. I pushed myself harder. I couldn't feel the grass, just the pounding of my feet slapping against the field. My breaths became more laboured but I couldn't care less. To my left I saw Jackson going a little faster than me. Come on! My mind yelled at me. I forced my strides to become longer and put more pressure on my back leg so that I was pushed further by the spring in my back leg.

One lap to go and Jackson and Pete gained on me by a few paces. Sweat began to pour down my back and soaking my t-shirt. I slicked my hair back and sprinted. I could do this, I could win. They gained on me by mere inches. Damn! But my gaze focused on the end and there it was the finishing line. Only 100 metres away! I saw a flash of an athlete race past me, leaving me behind. I felt myself panic and sped harder and faster down the track. The finishing line was within almost ten strides but it was too late. They won, whoever it was and I came second. Second. That was absolutely unacceptable.

I put my hands on my knees and breathed hard. I felt a hand gently touch my back. I met the eyes of the winner.

"Well done man." They said, offering me a bottle of water.

"Mike?" I squinted in the sunlight, gratefully taking the water and downing it in one gulp.

"Yup." He smiled.

"You beat me?" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Surprised that you didn't come first in something?" He smirked.

"Kind of." I admitted.

He laughed and shook his head.

"But hey bru, you did awesome. I mean you beat _me_!" I praised. I was definitely impressed.

He just nodded.

Hugo came over and slapped Mike on the back, congratulating him.

"So you beat Pete, cannot wait for this dance class!" Hugo jumped up in excitement.

I laughed. I spotted Pete glaring at me but under all that I could see the panic and embarrassment rolling in. I waved at him and was about to rub it in his face but Miss Coetzee stalked over, calling me.

"Hey Miss C. What's up?" I asked. She looked pretty in her sundress but not as pretty as Misty. Wait, what?

"I was wondering Alex. You have been so hard working these days and you need a break. How would you like to come to the zoo with me, Uriel, Misty and her family?" She said with hopeful eyes.

Misty was going. I yearned to see her but her family. The idea made me feel isolated again. But the desire to see her overcame my loneliness. After all, who wouldn't want to see that little explosion of frizz again? It would be much more entertaining to see her than Pete eating eyeballs or dancing with his mum. Well maybe the dancing would be more funny… Oh well there will be other times. I realised I was silent and looking into Miss Coetzee's eyes.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"I would love to go. Thank you." I confirmed.

This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling**

 **Little Readers! I am so sorry about this! The whole updating thing i have been so busy and just ugh. FinchyBenedict I'm sorry and thank you for giving me a kick up the backside. It made me realise that i might lose my Little Readers and trust me that's the last thing i want. So basically i was going to update yesterday but i had lost my memory stick. Okay so i know what you're thinking. Whats the big deal, right? Well my memory stick has my fanfics in it and all my poems and novels i write. It took me a whole day to find it and now that i have i can update more regularly. So yeah! I'm sorry. Also I was just wondering whether there is something wrong with my other fanfic Poison Ivy? I'm not getting many reviews and i just thought is there something wrong with it? Please tell me if there is and i will try to sort this problem out. REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW PLEASE LITTLE READERS!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

We arrived at the zoo and I had taken a little more care not to stand too near Misty's family. The closer I was to their family the more likely I was to fell alone and marginalised from them. I spotted Misty almost straight away, at least I thought that was Misty because her hair was more… tamed.

"Hi!" Misty said brightly.

O-kay what was up with her? The last time we had seen each other was when I had insulted her hair. I was expecting she would avoid any sort of conversation with me and if there was any sort of communication I guarantee it would've involved death threats and aggressive body language.

"Hello." I replied. Despite her personality transplant, I was still wary at the fact that she might lead me into a trap filled with kindness and then jump at the opportunity to make me suffer. Better safe than sorry.

"Alex, you remember Misty?" Miss Coetzee said. My guess that she was trying to diffuse the tension between me and the explosion of not-so-frizz-anymore Misty.

"Ja." I looked at her hair once more, though it did fascinate me, I couldn't look at her eyes. I was scared that if I did I wouldn't be able to stop. "You did something to it."

"Yes, I did."

"Your hair looks…much better. Nice." I complimented.

"Why, thank you, kind sire." She said, almost irratibly. Was it something I said? "Let's go and see Pingu, Brand. Buckle up, partner!" Misty said to Brand.

Off they went, I was slightly hurt by the fact that she turned away from me so abruptly. But never mind there are other fishes in the sea. I walked with the others, in anticipation to see the penguins. They were stunning. Tones of grey, white and black became a blur amongst the rocks. The closer we got to the coast, the louder the squawks became and let me tell you that was far from stunning. I tried hard to focus on the landscapes and the animals that appeared before us but my mind was fixated on Misty.

I heard an almost accurate squawk from Brand that made me smile. Mental reminder for the future: Brand makes a perfect distraction when you want to focus on something else rather than Misty. I stood away from the others and watched the penguins by myself. Although I was very much used to the fact that I am alone, I still feel a pang of isolation in my heart that can never be filled. I felt even more lonely when I watched Miss Coetzee and Uriel walk hand in hand together, acting as if they were only ones there. I sighed. Soulfinders. What I would do if I ever had found my soulfinder. I would never be alone again and the emptiness inside me would finally be filled. But I had a feeling that finding my soulfinder would take longer than expected.

I didn't realise that Misty came up beside me until she said "Great, aren't they?"

She was referring to the penguins, of course. "Yes, they are."

I internally cringed at how I ended the conversation right there and then. Honestly, I did want to talk to her but she could be so annoying and I was still cautious at the fact that she might verbally abuse me for insulting her the other day.

"So, er, have you been here before?" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was still attempting to make conversation with me. I glanced at her quickly and noticed at how she was blushing. I realised that it sounded like she was flirting with me and then the image of how Misty pictured me in the shower burned in my mind. It took all my will power to prevent myself from bursting out laughing.

I suddenly felt bad for insulting Misty so I decided to apologise, so that we could at least me friendly acquaintances. "With my school. When I was much younger. Look, Misty, about the party." I started, but Misty interrupted me. "Let's not go there."

"But I want to say something. I didn't mean my comment the way it came out." I apologised. But she was walking away from me, I was determined to give her a fully well-deserved apology so I followed her.

"Don't do that please."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Lie to me. It hurts." My step faltered by her words. I was hurting her. She must've been really upset and it was my fault.

"I just -" I started.

"You don't want to talk about it any more than I do, so, moving swiftly on… Tourism." She gestured the seascape that surrounded us.

"But -" She interrupted me again. Can't this girl shut up and let me say sorry and explain myself.

"Buts are for nanny goats, or archery, or…um…smokers." She hesitated on the last word. Weird. "Let's just enjoy the penguins, Ok? Can you take my photo? I want to show my family what I've been doing today."

"Sure." I was glad that we didn't have to continue the argument. If she didn't want an apology then it's her loss.

I took the camera whilst unintentionally brushing my fingertips with hers. I felt a brief electric shock pass through my fingertips as I touched her. It was pleasant but unexplainable.

"Smile." I said.

I took the photo but her eyes were dazed and there was only a faint smile appearing on those plush lips.

"Misty, um, you need to smile." It was obvious she didn't hear me. Her beautiful eyes were still engulfed in a day dream.

"Misty? Are you listening?" I asked again.

Her eyes pierced into mine. "Um…" I tried not to smile at her adorable, confused face.

"Can you do that again?"

She smiled but I noticed it was fake. There was no realism in her smile. Even though I had known her for a couple of days, I knew how she smiled.

"Another one. That didn't come out well."

"We'll be here all day if you're waiting for a good photo of me." She joked.

"That's much better." And it was. She looked stunning in the photo. In the photo Misty actually looked like a person I could be friends with but it contrasts with the real deal as the Misty I have come to know is all tooth and claw.

"Let me take one of you – to show the folks back home."

I was surprised that she actually offered that. "They won't be interested in me."

"Wanna bet?"

I shrugged and walked around in attempt of finding the perfect backdrop. I spotted a background that was close to the ocean and rocks amongst it.

"Will this do? You get a sense of how close we are to the ocean here." I gestured.

"Perfect." Was all she said. Did she mean me or the backdrop?

I watched her as she took a few photos of me. I noticed that she kept of looking at the camera for long periods of time. What was she thinking? I stealthily decided to sneak into her mind and saw an image of me. I tried to contain my laughter my smiling in amusement. She had an image of me, topless, on the football field.

"Got enough now?" I called, getting tired of standing in the same position for five minutes.

"Um, thanks." She said awkwardly.

I walked up to her and noticed her nose going red.

"What?" She asked.

"You're burning. You have to be careful with fair skin like yours: the sun's really fierce by the sea. Not what you're used to in England."

"Oh great. I'll have to catch up with my aunt. She's bound to have some Fifty Factor for the children."

I walked with her, side by side, noticing the way that our hands were inches away from touching them. I also noticed how Misty was also looking and couldn't help but smirk.

"I envy you." I blurted. What the hell? "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes." She replied nervously. I tried to act like it was nothing and carried on.

"I didn't mean to mention it but it's true."

"What can you possibly envy about me?" She asked.

"Your family. Your oddly named brothers and sisters. Aunts and uncles – masses of them from what I've heard. It's quite a tribe you've got there." I glanced at her and noticed a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. But as usual I shrugged it off as nothing.

"I know. I'm very lucky. So you don't have many relatives then?" She asked. Why oh why did I have to open my big mouth about families?

"No. I don't think I know much about families." I said tensely.

"They're all so different. No one really gets what goes on inside someone else's life." She explained.

"You're probably right." I said. Again not exactly knowing how it would feel like to belong in a family where they don't abandon you.

We both watched Brand talking amongst his fellow penguins. They treated him as if they were his leader – his king.

"See, I challenge you to figure out my family. Someone like you wouldn't understand but this is normal for us." She smiled up at me.

But I felt the complete opposite. It was like she stabbed my at my weakest point. How dare she? I had made a mere insult about her hair and suddenly she decides to attack me by mentioning the fact that I had no one and that I would never understand. I felt cold inside.

"No, I wouldn't be able to understand it, would I?" I snapped. "I'm going to catch up with Miss Coetzee."

And turned away from Misty before she could say anything else. As I walked away I realised that we had both walked away from each other when we insulted one another. Maybe Misty and I weren't made to be. Not as friendly acquaintances, friends and most definitely not soulfinders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to joss stirling.**

 **Little Readers! All i can say is sorry but i know thats not even enough. I've kind of had second thoughts about both my fanfics. I dont know if i am cutout for this. I've read many fanfics and they are so much better than mine in so many ways. So yeah i dont know. I am so sorry Little Readers! :'(**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Over the few weeks I had been constantly studying and trying to finish off the assignments that were due soon. The library was almost like a sanctuary to me, it was quiet, peaceful and for those who are alone. I was almost done with my second paragraph of one of my Matric assessments when Hugo decided to saunter over and snatch my assignment from me.

"Hey!" I growled, annoyed that I have rare occasions where I actually want to be left alone but are always interrupted by someone or something.

"Come on bru! Are you actually studying in here?" Hugo asked in disapproval.

"Uh yeah I am. You know why? Because it's a library and that means you either read or study." I hissed.

"Woah chill." Hugo exclaimed with his hands back in surrender.

"Hey what's up?" Phil asked.

"Not you as well. Just leave me alone." I said.

"What's wrong du Plessis?" Mike asked.

"Is it Misty?" Hugo said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know!" I said in frustration.

"What did she do man?" Mike asked.

"She was just being herself." I muttered.

"Ouch! Alex that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Hugo said.

I paused and thought it over. I went back to the conversation Misty and I had about her family.

' _Someone like you wouldn't understand but this is normal for us.'_ Anger flared up inside me. I was aware that I had offended her about her hair but what right does she have to remind me that I didn't have a family and that I would never fit in?

"She said that someone like me wouldn't understand her family." I mumbled.

"Woah that is out of order." Phil exclaimed.

"Maybe she didn't mean it like that?" Mike said.

I turned my head sharply towards Mike's direction.

"What? I'm just saying she might not mean it." Mike said.

I didn't say anything, I just packed away my stuff and turned to face my friends.

"Fancy a game of football?" I said, tired of just sitting here and talking to Misty and wanting to let all my anger out.

They all agreed and we went out to the football pitch to play football. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I spotted Pete.

"What is it now, bru?" Hugo asked.

I gestured my chin in Pete's direction.

"What? Please don't tell me you're not going to play football because you're scared of Pete?" Mike taunted.

I shoved him hard. "I'm not scared of Pete, I just can't be bothered to put up with his bullshit."

But it was too late to walk away because Pete was jogging towards us. I didn't think for another second. I spun on my heel and speed walked in the opposite direction of that asshole.

"Hey du Plessis! Where do you think you're going?" Pete hollered.

I ignored him and carried on walking until someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face them.

"Come on du Plessis, stay here and play a game of football with us." Pete said.

"No thanks." I shrugged his hand off and turned my back to him.

I ended up walking to my room and laid down on the bed. I sighed. I couldn't afford to have a fight with Pete as much as I wanted to, it would affect my work by getting into trouble. My thoughts whirled around like a spin cycle. Spin cycle. I smiled, it reminded me of Misty and her explosion of frizz.

I heard a knock at the door which caused me to groan internally.

"Alex do you mind if I come in?" Miss Coetzee asked.

I sat up straight and replied. "Yeah sure."

She came through the door and smiled at me. She was beautiful and I know that Uriel would be lucky to have her.

"Hi Alex. How are you?" She asked.

"Great Miss C. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. How would you like to join me and a few others guests for lunch on the Table Top mountain?" She asked.

I thought about it. Misty would be there and that is the last thing I want. "Would it be okay if I bring the whole debate team, Miss?" I needed company, I didn't want any awkward silences or conversations with Misty, since she did offend me about the family I would never have.

"That is a brilliant idea Alex. Okay I'll be off now." Her whole face brightened from my suggestion.

I sighed. Tomorrow will be a long day but as long as I had my friends with me everything will be fine. At least I hope it will be fine. With those thoughts I fell asleep, anxious about the next day.

I woke up with a fresh bucket of ice cold water being splashed on my face.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Rise and shine beautiful. Time to meet that English rose of yours." Hugo said with a wink.

"I would rather go on a date with you Hugo than Misty." I growled.

"Aw babe." He started making kissing noises and slowly approaching me.

"Get lost. Neither of those things will ever happen so back off." I laughed.

"How swiftly you dismiss our love." Hugo said, looking crestfallen.

"Ugh just get lost so I can change." I said whilst shoving Hugo out the door.

"If I were you I would wear that navy shirt and that brown leather jacket of yours bru. Trust me you look hot. So hot you could turn a boy on with that outfit." Hugo said.

"Piss off." I chuckled as I slammed the door in his face.

I considered his choice of outfit and decided it was the best one to wear. I mean I did look great in it. As soon as I was ready, I checked myself once over in the mirror and smiled. Misty would find me good looking in this. My mood instantly changed. No. No Misty. I would be civil if I had to be and that was all. She and I are incompatible in so many ways there will never be a way for us to be together. Ever. And someone help me if there is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Readers! Looks like i'm back! I'm sorry for not updating, i know it's been a while but life got in the way of my writing. I have started writing again because 1. I have time, 2. I miss writing and 3. I'VE MISSED MY LITTLE READERS! I pinky promise you that i will start updating more regularly. But i need a favour... I have just become a reviewer for a magazine, it is not very popular but i would like it to be.**

 **Please subscribe to it and read the reviews and comment, the magazine is called: Writing Times Magazine.**

 **Thanks Little Readers! :) And enjoy this chapter**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

We had all arrived at the bottom of Table Top Mountain, my debate team and Misty's family. I spotted her straight away, she looked beautiful with her braided her, but I suppressed the urge to smile, since we aren't very much civil friends as I hoped we would be. At least, up until a few weeks ago.

Miss Coetzee had introduced us to Misty's relatives and vice versa.

"Hello, lads." Milo said and he gave us all a firm handshake. "This is my team: my wife, Opal; our children, Willow, Hazel and Brand. And our niece, Misty."

I looked at each one of them, nodding as I did so, but I gazed upon Misty longer than necessary but thankfully Brand made playful noises before she noticed me.

"Don't mind him, it's just a stage he's going through." Opal excused. I couldn't help but smile, thinking back to the time when Brand was the ruler of the penguins.

"What stage is that?" Hugo said as he knelt down and observed the child in a fascinated way.

"Brand imitates animals."

"Hi, guys," I turned to see Misty smile at Hugo, Phil and Mike. They all looked very pleased to see her again, which made me slightly agitated but I reminded myself about the conversation Misty and I had about family, which made me realise that she wasn't worth me feeling like this. Though a small part of me whispered that I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Misty. Howzit?" Mike said in an inviting manner as he embraced her and held onto her a little longer than he was supposed to. "Have you enjoyed your holiday?"

That bastard was flirting with her! Envy flooded through me and it took all my willpower not to grab him by the scruff of his collar and yank him away from her.

"I've had a blast. I'm sorry it's coming to an end." She replied.

Part of me wanted to say that I was glad it was coming to an end but the other, more annoying part of me was also sorry that she was leaving.

"Hi, Alex." Misty said. I looked up to me her beautiful silver eyes once more, but I restrained myself from giving her any warm and welcoming signs, so I hung back and replied:

"Hi, Misty."

Everyone had noticed the way I had unenthusiastically greeted Misty in comparison to the rest of the guys, who apparently couldn't keep their hands off her. But Mike had only made a teasing remark about the whole table tennis match between Misty and I, which was a possible reason I was being… reserved.

"So, is it back to school straight away for you when you leave?" Hugo asked.

Okay. What was going on? The last time they saw Misty was when they heard me insulting her. Maybe this is their way of apologising or something. I prayed that one of them wasn't planning on making a move towards Misty.

I zoned out the rest of the conversation and subconsciously focused on Misty. She wore some black ankle boots that were particularly good for hiking, black jeans and a white, flowy top. She looked gorgeous as always but it was frustrating to know that we couldn't possibly be friends or even more due to our personality clashes. I was disappointed by this thought but again I was used to being alone, it wouldn't have made a difference if I liked her or not.

I gazed at her face once again, never getting tired of her stunning features. I noticed the way that her eyes were warm and smiling, when Hugo talked to her. I stifled my jealousy once more as I focused on her other features. My eyes fell upon her lips, they were perfectly shaped and I yearned to pull her towards me, lean in and…

My thoughts froze as Misty looked my way, I pretended to be intrigued by the view of Table Top Mountain and not just thinking about kissing her.

Her stare was broken off as Milo declared that we were about to get off.

"Have you done this before?" Misty asked Hugo.

"Ja, we all came at Christmas and abseiled down. That's our kind of fun, isn't it, Alex?" Hugo asked me.

I really didn't want to be pulled into a conversation with Misty, so I gave a blunt reply, hopefully so that they understand I want to be left alone. I moved away from the rest of the group and went to talk to Uriel. I suddenly regretted my choice of coming here, but I was grateful that the boys came with me, despite their never ending attempts to flirt with Misty. I couldn't help but feel alone once again, however there was still something I had to figure out between Misty and I, my feelings were in constant conflict between each other and I was determined to find out why…


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Readers! Look who's back! Sorry for the huge delay. I forgot my logins for all my accounts and I have been busy with deciding on my universities, oh and I had a huge case of writer's block. Sorry Little Readers! But I wanted to say thank you for those pushing me to write, especially my good friend HorseManiacNo1 as I have had your copy of Misty Falls for a while now. But I promise you, Little Readers, I will finish this story. Anyway enjoy this chapter, but don't hate me, if it's rubbish i need to get back into my writing style as it has been a while. But no that i'm back... Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

As I was trying to figure out my feelings for Misty, we all entered the car which resulted in me being closer to Misty. Great. The guys began talking about abseiling but I zoned out. I was not in the mood to talk right now. With anyone. Especially Misty.

"So how are you assignments going back at school, Alex?" Uriel asked. I didn't want to be rude and decided that he was alright to talk to, in comparison to everyone else.

"Ja, they are going well. Hopefully I get to go where I want." I replied.

"Of course you will Alex, Tarryn has been telling me that you're a great student, and of course I could see that from the stories of how you won you're debates and let's not forget our little table tennis competition." He chuckled.

"I was totalling smashing you!" I smiled, thinking back to a day where I was actually relaxed with playing against a friend. Up until now, all my thoughts apparently revolve around _her._

"Yeah, if you say so!" He laughed, patting me on the back. "If we see each other again, after this trip, then I demand a rematch."

"You're on."

Our conversation had ended and I had nothing to do apart from listening in to the conversation between the boys and Misty. I frowned as I saw Misty's knuckles turning freakishly white and her eyes widening as she looked down. I turned to look at the boys and immediately recognised the teasing gleam in their eyes.

'You're perfectly safe, as long as the car doesn't drop from its runner and the fail-safe chain is intact. Fatal accidents hardly ever happen, just in the weeks before its annual over-haul and – would you look at that notice! – that period starts tomorrow." Hugo grinned.

I couldn't help but interfere with the situation. How could Hugo tease her when she was scared out of her wits! Part of me wanted to warp my arms around her and whisper reassuringly that she would be okay. But the sensible and i-hate-Misty part of me decided to give Hugo 'some advice', as I would call it.

'Hugo, cut it out. If she's scared, she doesn't need you making it worse." I growled. I blinked. I did not expect to sound that snappy but it did stop Hugo from acting like such an idiot. I glanced at Misty, she looked surprised herself but also relieved so my work here was done.

"Sorry, Misty. I was just joking. The cable car has an excellent safety record" Hugo said in comfort.

"I guessed, but thanks." She risked another glance but I backed away from her, to avoid any conversation that will inevitably start an argument.

We got out of the cable car and I was met with a refreshing cold breeze that hit my face. I smiled in comfort, knowing that I was in a familiar place where I belonged.

Misty had decided that she couldn't keep her mouth shut and pointed at the Lion's head and exclaimed, "What's that pimple of a mountain?"

I pressed my lips together to keep my laughter down. Seriously how could she have not known that that was Lion's head? And how could she call it a pimple? But Mike decided to get in there and defend the South African honour.

"Pimple? Come on, Misty, where's your cultural sensitivity?"

"I left it at home with my tact." She said glumly.

"That's Lion's Head. Don't tell any Cape Towner you called it a pimple or you may not make it on the plane in one piece." He said with a hint of warning.

"Or they may frogmarch her there and put her on an earlier flight." What the hell? What was wrong with me? Why did I have to open my big mouth again whenever I'm with her? She always makes me say the wrong things.

"Be pleased to see the back of me, will you?" She said. I was taken aback by her sharpness but since she mentioned the back of her, I couldn't help but smirk and glance down. But I didn't want to say anything cocky as I knew it would spark something between us. And not in a good way.

"I didn't say that." I prayed that if I play it blunt but cool, everyone would leave me alone.

"You didn't need to. I get the message that I'm not your favourite visitor. You do realise that this outing is supposed to be my goodbye present, don't you?" I looked at those silvery eyes once more as the word 'goodbye' echoed in my head. Why did I always get that pang of loneliness every time she left or walked away from me? I was brought up as a lonely child, I was always used to that. So why now when she comes along that everything changes? I wanted to apologise, the two words were at the tip of my tongue. I didn't want this, whatever this was that's between us, to end on a low note. But Mike decided to hit me, making me swallow back the words.

"Ja, quit spoiling the girl's last day."

"I didn't say anything." And I couldn't to her. Not with everyone here, staring at me with accusation.

"Sometimes it's what you don't say that matters. Don't worry: you won't have to see me again after today."

I closed my eyes, letting those words hit me. This girl, who I had only met for a couple of days, made me feel conflicted about my feelings towards her and now she's leaving…

Uriel and Tarryn had come over to us and I couldn't help but turn away. They were perfect, they had everything and most of all they were lucky not to be alone like me. They struck up a conversation with Misty and she, once again, reminded all of us that we would never see her again, which unusually hurt more than the first time she told me. But I heard Uriel's reply that she might be seeing us again. I turned towards the conversation, suddenly wanting to be a part of this, of wanting to know when I'll see her again, despite the major part of me that is still unsure of her.

'Seems like fate has been generous and has put the international debate final, in Cambridge, England, this year." I was stunned to hear that I would see Misty again and I wasn't sure how I felt about this situation.

The boys started to get excited about going to England but I was still processing that Misty and I would se each other again. I glanced up at her, and noticed that her reaction was very different to mine. She was also shocked but in a horrified way. Great, so we sort of feel the same way about each other. But I was still confused about our relationship.

"You go to school in Cambridge, don't you, Misty?" Tarryn asked.

"Yes, I do. But the chances are that you'll be on the other side of town."

"Oh no, you'll be pleased to know we'll be right on your doorstep. Your school is one of the venues as its teams are the English champions. I'm surprised you didn't know." Uriel smiled and almost missed the wink he gave her. Was he suggesting that there was something going on between Misty and I?!

I zoned out once again, only hearing Hugo's excitement about England, whereas I was trying to figure out what this whole thing was and when will I have decided what to feel about Misty. My thoughts frazzled out as soon as I heard her voice again. I smirked she was defending her town and listing the famous people that were dead in Cambridge. I had noticed she got some of the names wrong, not of them were dead and couldn't help but point that out. She glared at me, but knew that I was right, so she didn't say anything. I replied with a raise of my eyebrow and gave her a cocky grin. She turned away in annoyance and I couldn't help but chuckle. I stared after her a moment longer, memorising the stunning features she adopted. What made her more beautiful was that she didn't even know that she was. I gazed at her silvery eyes and high cheekbones down to her pinkish red lips… I was beginning to enjoy 'my observations' when we were interrupted by my idiot of a friend.

"Alex, you're applying to Trinity, aren't you?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, it's on my list."

Miss Coetzee touched my arm and said "I thought we could arrange for you to have your interview while you're there, Alex. The dates work out well."

"Sounds a plan. So, it is time to eat?" I said ending the conversation abruptly, not wanting to think about the near future where I will see Misty again. I was scared either way of what I would feel towards her, I couldn't fall for her, knowing that we would never get along and the fear of her rejection. But I couldn't bring myself to hate this girl because despite our differences, I can't help but feel attracted to her.


End file.
